a vacation we go
by ichigoshirogane1
Summary: I know the first chapter is on another account but I forgot my password for that accound so I created a new one. Oh and the mews go on a vaca and maybe love might strike
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be my first fanfic so plz no negative comments but if its to improve my story then I guess its ok.

Avacation we should go.

Characters and age

Ichigo Momomiya 15

Mint Aizaw 15

Lettuce Midorikawa 16

Pudding Fong 8

Zakuro Fujiwara 18

Kish 16

Pie 17

Tart 9

Berry shirayuk 15

Masaya Aoyama 15

Keiichiro Akasaka 21

Ryou Shirogane 18

It was a normal day at the cafe, Mint drinking her tea, Pudding doing her tricks, Lettuce breaking more plates and Zakuro was just giving people glances and glares. But the one girl who was missing was a certain red head, Ichigo.

RYOUS POV

Shes late again ill make her work overtime again. I got borde so I looked out the window, and there she was running to he cafe at top speed. Man she looks so cute. Stop those thoughts ryou shes that tree huggers girlfriend . I started to walk downstaires to go tease that cute redhead.

NORMAL POV

"Baka strawberry why are you late again" Ryou said as he crossed his arms. Ichigo was trying to catch her breath with her breathing heavily with her hands on her knees.

"I'm so sorry Shirogane I was on a date with Masaya and I lost track of time please don't doc my pay " He tried not to laugh so that it was not noticeable but to bad for him Ichigo saw hime laugh a bit.

"what are you laughing at Shirogane " she said all red from anger

" aww is the little strawberry mad" he said as he patted her head and he slofty herd slight purring. " well baka I wont doc your pay but I will make you work overtime Ryou said while removing his hand from her head and started to walk to the kitchen.

The others was just watching the pair in amusement and finally Ichigo finally Came back to her senses and notice what Shriogane just did.

"SHIROGANE COME BACK HERE" she yelled furious.

"SORRY BAKA CANT NOW GO GET CHANGE " he yelled from the kitchin. After that Ichigo just stormed into the change room to go and get change.

With Shirogane and Akasaka

"so Ryou I think the girls are doing great at their work as in the work in they do at the cafe and fighting the monsters so what I think we should bring them on a vacation for everyhing they did. So what do you say." Akasaka asked his partner. Ya sure I dont really care he said in his usaly borde tone. " ok great I already made plans. Akasaka said Ok do what ever you want " Shriogane said

So how was my first chapter plz review i know its short bumtill make the next one longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is my second chapter, I'm sorry if my first was short but it wasnjust the intro so ya. So just to let you know ill try to update at least once a week.

Ichigo- once again she does not want any flams but if its to help improve then ok.

Chapter 2

7:00pm in the cafe

" by Ichigo sorry again that you need to clean up" said lettuce while bowing in apology.

"Lettuce dont be sorry she brought it upon her self from being late" Mint said in her snobby way.

"Lettuce dont worrh ill be fine, and Mint you should really be the one staying overtime because you dont do any work at all!" Ichigo said while starting sweetly then yell the last part at mint.

"Ichigo I am offended you were the only one of us who were late , and I do work so dont say I dont. Mint said while leaving wih everyone else.

Ya cause drinking tea and sitting on your butt all day is working" she mumbled to herself.

Then Ichigo got back to work

Around 8:pm

Ichigo was finally done cleaning the cafe she took one more look around and skipped off to the changed rooms. While she was in the changing rooms her phone rang and it was Masaya (gag) and he said" hey sorry Ichi I cant make our date tonight I gotta go to the hospital and visit my sick grandma. "Its ok Masaya I understand you need to visit your grandma I understand" she said so sweetly and innosit not know what awaits for her later on. Bye ichi sorry again... Its ok Masaya and bye. Then she hung up her phone and got change. After she was finished changing she went to up stairs to Ryous room.

She knocked on the door but there was no answer so she knocked again but still ni answer, so she just went in to see if he was in there. But after the door open she didnt realized that he was sleeping.

She walked over to his sleeping form and smiled, " he looks so peaceful" she notice his bangs were fallint down his sexy face ( ok I have to say that) so she gently took her hand and sweeped the hair behind his ear. And then she left.

As she was walking around she decided to go to the park for a walk. There it was the old cherry blossom tree. Thinking of Masaya and their dates thennshe notice a couple laughing kissing by the foutain. Giggling as it reminded her of herself and her so call perfect boyfirend. But then she notice ...she was in to much shock to do anything, tears running down her face as the girl kept on moaning said boys name. Ichigo finally gain enough courange to face the couple. MASAYA HOW DARE YOU. The black hair boy snapped his head at the sound of the voice. "I trusted you" but then she could feel her legs about to give out so she ran away right before the basterd could say anything.


End file.
